


Game Grumps + Ninja Sex Party G/T One-Shots

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, g/t - Fandom
Genre: G/T, Game Grumps - Freeform, Game grumps g/t, Giant!Arin Hanson, Giant!Dan Avidan, Giant!Ninja Brian, Giant/Tiny, Ninja sex party g/t, Other, The Borrowers - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: Hello, Lovelies! This book is entirely dedicated to G/T one-shots revolving around both the Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party! ^^
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

Hello, Lovelies! ^^

If you follow me on Tumblr or DeviantArt then you'll probably know that I'm really obsessed with the Game Grumps and Ninja Sex Party, so I've decided to write loads of g/t one-shots revolving around them!

I hope you all enjoy these one-shots, pretty much all of them will end up being fluffy and cute! ^^ (I mean, my username DOES have the word 'cute' in it...)

Feel free to send in ideas/requests for one-shots, I love writing them + I'd love to talk to more people who like the Grumps and G/T! ^^


	2. Cookies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a borrower who gets caught by Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang after you steal one too many cookies (and realise that you aren't sneakier than a Ninja...)

"Oh SHIT!" You screamed in your head as one of the humans whose house you secretly lived in towered over the kitchen counter you'd been trying to grab some food from. Guess you WEREN'T sneakier than a Ninja...

You yelped as you were swept off your feet and scooped into a jar. Two piercing blue eyes stared down at you from behind the Ninja Mask, and you could sense the triumph he felt from catching you. All you could do at this moment was stare back up at him.

"Great," you thought to yourself, "I've only been living here for two weeks and I've already been caught!" It hadn't been enough time to find out much about the humans you lived with (aside from what foods they liked and that they were in some kind of band) so you could only hope that they weren't the sort who would hurt you.

The Ninja did hold the jar considerably gently and walked in a way that wouldn't jostle you around too much, though this didn't really stop you from feeling completely terrified. He carried you out of the kitchen and into the living room where the other human was lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, Ninja Brian," He spoke, not looking away from the TV, "I was just watching Impractical Jokers, wanna join me?" He glanced over, and his eyes immediately landed on you.

Before he could ask the Ninja what was going on, the jar was placed on the coffee table in front of him and the two of you were left alone.

"Ninja Brian- What the hell?" He sounded completely baffled as he looked down at you, "Um... Hello?"

Your stance was tense as you stood with your back against the cold glass, trembling all over. Having no clue what to do or say, you just focused on blinking back the tears of anxiety that threatened to pour out. The bag you'd shoveled crumbs into was laying on the bottom of the jar.

"Ohh, are you the one who took a couple of my cookies?" He gasped, "I thought that was Ninja Brian- I guess that's why he caught you in this jar!"  
"Y-yes!" You choked out through tears, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I just- I needed food and-and-"

"Whoa, don't cry," He cut you off with a soft voice, "It's okay! If anything, I'm surprised that someone as tiny as you could even eat ONE cookie!" He chuckled, but you were more focused on trying to stop your crying.

Suddenly, he reached towards the jar and you whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna let you out of there," He smiled, "I'm guessing that the jar really isn't helping you to relax, is it?"

You meekly shook your head, noticing how gentle he was being as he moved the jar so that it was laying on its side and you could easily grab your bag and crawl out. He then placed it to one side. It did make you feel a bit better that he'd let you out of there, though you were still terrified.

"Wow," He whispered as he couldn't take his eyes off of you, "You're so adorable..."

An embarrassed squeak escaped your lips as you felt your cheeks flare up at his compliment. None of the humans you'd encountered in the past had ever spoken this kindly to you and you didn't quite know how to react!

"Th-thanks!" You mustered up a reply with a smile, still blushing immensely.

"So," He began, resting his hand on his cheek, "Do you have a name? I'm Danny."

You nodded and bit your lip, "I'm (Y/N). Um... Are you- W-what exactly are you going to do with me?" You asked shakily, averting your gaze.

"Hmm, I don't know," He shrugged, "I was thinking that we'd just talk for a bit, grab some snacks and watch TV. Why, did you wanna do something else?"

"No, no," You replied, taken aback by his answer, "I just, well, all the other humans who've caught me in the past haven't been as nice as you... Hell even when Ninja Brian put me in that jar he was way more gentle than I'd expect a human to be! And so were you when you let me out of there. Thanks, by the way."

Danny frowned for a second, mulling over what you'd said about the past. But then, he shifted his focus back to the present and smiled at you with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes, "So, does that mean you wanna stay with me for a while and watch TV?"

"Yes, please, I think I'd like that," You returned a smile.

"Wait right there, I'll go get us some snacks!" He grinned, jumping out of his seat and heading to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen you had a moment to yourself to think about everything that had just happened within the span of less than fifteen minutes. The way he was talking to you with such kindness was already making you start to like him a bit, but at the back of your mind you were apprehensive about trusting him too quickly. But he did have such sincerity in his voice and such a kind sparkle in his eyes that it was difficult not to find yourself growing fond of him.

It only occurred to you when Danny returned that you were thinking about this so much that you didn't even think of attempting to run back to your hideout when he wasn't watching you! It showed that he trusted you though, which gave you even more hope that he was actually this kind and not just pretending to be in order to gain your trust and then hurt you later on.

"I just grabbed a few random things, I hope that's okay!" He grinned as he placed a considerably large selection of snacks on the table beside you. Even to him it was a lot, so to you it was like a mountain of food, "There should be enough there for both of us!"

You grinned back, "Yeah! Thank you, Danny."

"It's no problem. I have two questions for you; How long have you been living here for, and have you ever watched TV?"

"Two weeks, and no. But I've overheard humans watching it before and laughing."

"Oh, you'll love it!" As he spoke he was already reaching for some of the snacks, "Hey, do you wanna sit on the sofa instead?"

With a nod you looked up at him again, smiling.

He smiled back, fluffing up one of the cushions and placing it next to himself. Then he reached towards the table and you impulsively flinched, but all he did was place his hand beside you. You quickly realised that he expected you to climb on and you were still kind of hesitant, but the fact that he'd done this gesture instead of just grabbing you reassured you. With a nervous smile you clambered into his palm.

"You are just too adorable, (Y/N)," He said as he held you. His hand was so soft that you already felt at ease and his words made you blush again.

When he gently placed you on the cushion next to him and grabbed a few of the snacks to place beside you, you felt a lot more content as you realised that maybe you could get used to this.


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a size-shifter who shrinks when you're too stressed. Normally you seclude yourself when this happens, but one day you accidentally shrink in front of Danny when you get too overwhelmed by your work...

"How the hell am I meant to stay calm? I have way too much work to do!" You cried, "I have no idea how I'm gonna do all of this!"

"I know, I know," Danny spoke softly, "But listen- you have enough time to finish all of it and I know you'll be able to."

"But- I-" You were stressing enough as it was, but in this circumstance you'd forgotten that getting too worked up and anxious made you shrink. You'd managed to hide this fact from Danny though, as you were nervous about how he'd react, "I don't-" You were stammering now, not sure what to say and not even realising that you were getting smaller.

"Um, (Y/N)?" He sounded confused, not sure if you were really shrinking or if he was just hallucinating.

You had been so wrapped up in your emotions that you hadn't even realised how much your size had reduced until you felt a warmth surrounding you. It was Danny scooping you into the palms of his hands, as you were now only around three inches tall.

"Oh no..." You mumbled as you came back to your senses. This definitely wasn't how you'd wanted to tell him about your strange power.

He stared down at you as you sat in his cupped hands, and it was clear that he wasn't quite sure how to react. There was confusion in his deep brown eyes but a twinkle to them too.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, breaking the momentary silence.

You nodded, "Yeah... Sorry- I was gonna tell you about this at some point but I just got nervous..."

"Nervous? Why?"

"I was just worried about how you might react."

He adjusted the way that he was holding you slightly and gently stroked the top of your head with the tip of his finger. The soft smile on his face and the way he held you already began to make you feel calmer.

"Well, is me reacting by finding you absolutely adorable okay?" He smiled even more as you blushed heavily at his compliment.

You squeaked in embarrassment, which only caused him to giggle and your face to go even redder.

"So, how often does this happen? Is it only when you get really stressed or can you control it?" He asked, continuing to stroke the top of your head.

You explained your ability to Danny, telling him about how it was predominantly controlled by your emotional state. If you got too stressed, anxious, scared, embarrassed or frustrated, you'd shrink, "Normally I know when it's gonna happen and I seclude myself until I get back to my regular size... Nobody's ever seen me like this."

He gave you a sympathetic look as he replied, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody else. How long does it normally last?"

"It depends," You shrugged, "I don't usually focus on that, I just try to calm myself down and then I have a bit more control over when I want to grow again."

"Sooo, if you really wanted to, could you stay this tiny for the rest of the afternoon?" Danny smiled as he spoke, "Because damn, you're even cuter like this."

"Ohh stop!" You giggled, blushing again. He was the only person who'd seen you at this size, and being held by him was the most comforting thing imaginable, "I guess I could stay this size for just a bit longer..."

"Great!" He grinned, "You definitely need to relax, (Y/N). Wanna watch TV?"

You nodded with a soft smile in response as he began softly stroking your back. He was one of the people in your life that you trusted the most, and the way he was currently treating you further solidified that trust.

The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon watching a few episodes of your favourite TV show together. You stayed comfortable in the palm of his hand, and he was happy to have you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting a bit stressed over my Uni work lately so I wrote this to try and relax a bit, of course I wrote more g/t about Danny cus I just adore him ^^


	4. Overexcited (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny catches a borrower and is so excited that he doesn't realise how scared the smol is (This was a request I got on Tumblr, feel free to send me more requests! ^^)

You positioned yourself comfortably on one of the higher shelves in the room where the humans you'd come to know as Danny and Arin played videogames. It was always fun watching and listening to them as they recorded their videos, and when you'd realised that you could sit on one of the bookshelves behind their sofa and have an even better view you were ecstatic. Admittedly, there was a higher risk of being seen if one of them just so happened to turn around, but there were figurines that you could duck behind if you really needed to.

After another day of watching as Arin raged at some random game and Danny laughed with him (while you had to stifle your laughter), both humans were ready to go out for lunch. It was as they were getting ready to head out that you noticed a treasure trove of snacks laying on the coffee table.

It had been a couple of days since you'd had the chance to gather enough food to really sustain yourself. The snacks just seemed too irresistible, and the risk of them coming back seemed relatively low as well.

You took a second to listen and make sure that they'd actually left, and when you were certain that the coast was clear you made your way down to the table. This didn't take you too long seeing as you were an experienced borrower who knew how to get to where you needed to be, but you had to take a second to catch your breath when you were finally on the table. You gazed at the various snacks before you, eyeing up which ones would be the easiest to take without anyone growing suspicious.

What you failed to notice was that Danny had left his phone laying on the table. You were so caught up in gathering food that you didn't hear the sound of somebody approaching the room and opening the door.

Suddenly the phone vibrated! Because you hadn't known it was even there you let out a scream and stumbled backwards, forgetting how close you'd been to the edge of the table. You tried to steady yourself but it was no use as you fell off of the table.

You tightly closed your eyes, trying to brace yourself for a painful landing on the solid floor... Instead, however, you landed on an unfamiliar but soft surface.

"Holy shit..." A sudden voice from above you made you open your eyes instantly and you had to choke back a scream when your vision was almost entirely filled by the face of one of the humans! The soft surface you'd landed on had been the palm of his hand, and all you could currently do was lay there in shock.

"Woah," He gasped as he stared down at you, "I knew I was right!" He grinned, "I TOLD Arin I'd seen a tiny person or something out the corner of my eye and now here you are- wow, you're just amazing!"

You sat up and shuffled backwards in his palm, just wanting to get away. In response he curled up his fingers behind you and chuckled, "Careful, we don't want you falling again."

He lifted you towards his face for a few seconds so that you were at level with his twinkling brown eyes before moving his hand back to its original position. His excitement only made you feel more terrified, but he was oblivious to this fact as he kept happily rambling, "I can't believe you're real, this is crazy! And holy fuck you're so adorable! I knew I'd caught a glance of you in this room before... Wait- do you like watching me and Arin play videogames?"

Although you were feeling really overwhelmed by Danny's excitable demeanor, you nodded and softly replied, "Y-yeah."

"Aww," He replied with a huge smile, "You're easily one of the cutest lovelies I've ever met. I bet Arin will love you too!"

You tensed up at the thought of being seen by another human and shook your head, "No- I can't be seen by anyone else!"

He gave you a confused frown, "How come?"

Before you could answer you were interrupted by Arin entering the room.

"Hey, dude, what's taking you so long? Are you alright?" Arin asked as he walked in. Then his eyes landed directly on you and his jaw dropped, "Danny- What the hell?"

Being seen by one human was bad enough for you, so the fact that two of them were now staring straight at you was far too overwhelming. Before you even knew how else to react, you'd fainted in the palm of Danny's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll continue this but I thought ending on a cliffhanger would be fun >:)


	5. Waking Up With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt+pic of Danny that I saw on Tumblr, it's literally just a really fluffy one-shot about you and Danny waking up together one morning. I tried to write a more detailed thing revolving around handheld fluff cus it's my favourite kind of fluff and I wanna get better at writing it (and at writing G/T in general) ^^

Danny gazed across at you laying on the pillow beside him and smiled. He'd only just woken up whereas you were still fast asleep. Some nights you would fall asleep on his chest to the sound of his steady heartbeat, though other times you curled up on the pillow beside his soft hair. After a couple of minutes, you stirred a tiny bit in your sleep before your eyes slowly flickered open. The first thing you saw was Danny looking at you, and you instantly smiled softly at him.

He couldn't resist reaching across and gently stroking you with his index finger. You felt like you could easily fall back asleep because it was so relaxing to feel him delicately running his finger down your back. Just waking up beside Danny in the morning always made you happy, and him being so affectionate made you even happier.

As you sleepily closed your eyes, you heard Danny giggle and felt the motion of him sitting up in bed. You opened your eyes and looked up to see him looming over you with a grin and a twinkle in his deep brown eyes. Your vision was almost entirely filled with his gorgeous face (not that that was an issue) and before you could ask what he was up to, he suddenly scooped you into the palm of his hand and smirked.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep now, (Y/N)!" He giggled mischievously. As he spoke he pet the top of your head with his thumb, which made your hair even scruffier than it already was. You reached up to brush your hair out of your face and let out a startled squeak as Danny used the index finger of his free hand to softly tickle your stomach for a split-second. 

"Danny!" You yelled at him as you laughed and tried to push his finger away. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet, "Aww," as your tiny hand could just about grip the tip of his finger. He'd always found your tiny size absolutely adorable, and moments like this made him adore you even more. The fact that you were now also blushing only served to make him find you even cuter. He hummed lightly as he continued to hold you and pet you. You gazed up at him and sighed calmly. Being held by him was one of your favourite things, and he loved to cradle your tiny form in the palm of his hand.

Despite what Danny had just said, you found yourself reclining back against his fingers and feeling your eyelids growing heavy. He stroked the top of your head again and yawned, which caused you to yawn as well.

Danny lowered you towards his chest as he lay back down, "Maybe we can just have five more minutes then..." He chuckled, placing you on his chest and keeping his hand on top of you. You both fell asleep again pretty quickly. The sound of Danny's heartbeat and the warmth of his chest always made you feel comfortable, and mornings like this with him were absolutely perfect.


	6. Relaxing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for some fluff with Danny Sexbang, so of course I had to oblige! ^^ This is sorta a follow-up to the first one-shot I wrote about Danny Sexbang (Cookies, one of the first chapters in this book!) and it's just super fluffy UwU

It had been a few months since you'd been caught by Ninja Brian, and since then you'd really bonded with him and Danny Sexbang. Well, mostly with Danny. You and Ninja Brian did get along (and he'd never tried to kill you unlike he'd done with most of Danny's other friends) but you were still kinda scared of him. Although you still had your den in the walls to go back to whenever you wanted, it was a lot nicer being able to relax on the giant beds and sofa whenever you wanted to; plus you loved being held by Danny (and just being close to him in general.) 

Currently, you were hanging out with Danny and listening to music together. If any of the borrowers you used to live with could see you know, they'd be shocked! They'd always told you that being seen, let alone caught, by any human was practically a death-sentence and yet your life had gotten significantly better since you'd been seen. You found that pretty ironic seeing as most of your childhood had been spent learning to avoid and fear humans at all costs, but that didn't really matter to you any more.

Danny was singing along with a lot of the songs too, and you adored hearing his beautiful voice. You found yourself gazing lovingly at him as he sang the chorus to your favourite song. When he opened his eyes and noticed you staring, you smiled bashfully and averted your gaze.

"Aww, you look so cute when you blush like that," He purred before gently scooping you into the palm of his hand. You shyly covered your cheeks with your hand as you could feel yourself blushing even more, so Danny lifted you towards his face and leant in to give you a quick yet gentle kiss. The swift motion did make you feel slightly dizzy, but the way that he kissed you lovingly despite the fact that you were so tiny felt heavenly. 

He moved you away from his face and smirked when he saw how much you were smiling, "Damn, (Y/N), you're just too adorable." 

"Says you!" You replied, giggling and leaning against his thumb. You were still blushing immensely, but you lowered your hand and idly stroked the surface of Danny's hand. As you relaxed even more, he raised the index finger of his other hand towards you and began to gently stroke your back.

"Are you tired?" He asked quietly.

You simply nodded in response and because you were practically laying down in his hand now the warmth radiating from it only made you feel even sleepier. 

He began to sing quietly again and softly chuckled when you yawned. He loved how relaxed you were around him now, especially because of how wary you'd been of him and Ninja Brian at first (well, the first time you met Danny you grew fond of him pretty quickly, but it had taken a bit longer for you to trust him as much as you did now.) You sighed happily and could feel yourself beginning to fall asleep as you got more comfortable. Danny's singing grew quieter as he held you closer to his chest, still stroking your back. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his smooth voice always made you feel really calm, and within a few minutes you fell asleep.

Danny stopped stroking your back after a few minutes, but continued to cradle you in his palm. He loved moments where the two of you could just relax together, plus being able to hold and protect you always made him even happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this and I feel like it's a bit too short but I still loved writing it! Fluffy fics like this are one of my favourite things to write ^^


	7. In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is a borrower who lives in the woods. Danny meets him and they start talking.

Dan wandered through the forest, feeling content as he admired the beautiful nature around him. He often liked to take long walks there to clear his head and take a break from things. Because it had been raining pretty heavily all week he hadn't been able to go for a walk, so today he'd decided to go out for longer than usual.

There was still morning dew on the grass and leaves and it twinkled in the sunlight. It was fairly early in the morning and the forest was bathed in the sun's soft glow, which gave everything an almost dream-like appearance. Dan loved walking when it was like this.

After about half an hour of walking deeper and deeper into the forest, Dan decided to sit on a log for a moment and relax. The birds were wide awake and singing high up in the treetops, the breeze was cool and everything just felt perfect. He was unaware that not to far from where he sat, someone else was also admiring the view.

Arin, a borrower who'd spent most of his life in the woods, was sitting on a tree branch shyly peeking at Dan from behind a leaf. He'd initially been sitting there just to admire the forest like Dan was, but now that the human was there he couldn't quite take his eyes off of him. Although he wasn't quite brave enough to reveal his presence to the human, he always found himself gazing at him from a safe distance and loved it when he got to see him.

Dan pulled out his phone to take a photograph. He didn't always take them, but this was a part of the forest that he hadn't explored yet and it was just to pretty for him not to take a picture of.

When Arin saw Dan holding up the phone and looking straight in his direction, he immediately began to panic inside. Was he taking the photo because he'd seen him? Arin tried to hastily duck behind a clump of leaves, but in his hurry he slipped and fell off of the branch! His fear changed from being seen to getting hurt by the fall, but luckily he managed to land on a thick, sturdy branch only a few inches below the one he'd fallen from.

Unluckily, Dan had captured the exact moment that Arin had fallen in a photo and was currently zooming in wondering what the small blur he'd seen was.

"What the hell?" Dan mumbled to himself as he stared at the image. His eyes flickered between his screen and the tree, and after a second he put away his phone and walked over to have a closer look.

The fall must've knocked Arin out for a second, as the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes and sat up was Dan staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Woah..." He gasped, leaning down to get a closer look at the borrower. Arin froze as his vision was almost entirely filled with Dan's face. He felt pinned to the spot by his deep-brown eyes and all he could do was stare back up into them. There was a twinkle in Dan's eyes as he gazed in awe at Arin; of all the things he thought he'd see in the forest today, an adorable tiny person definitely wasn't one of them!

After a moment of silence between the two Dan spoke again, "I saw you fall, are you okay?" His voice was soft and his tone immediately made Arin feel calmer.

Arin gulped nervously before speaking, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," He replied. It was sort of ironic; he'd daydreamed about talking to this human so many times but now that he finally had the chance to, he could barely muster up any words.

Dan also found himself speechless, but it was because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of course he'd heard stories and things about tiny people, but he never expected to see one in person! After a moment he cleared his throat and asked, "So, do you live out here?"

Arin nodded, "Y-yeah, I've lived in this forest my whole life..."

"Wow, really? That's awesome!" Dan replied with a big smile, instantly thinking of dozens of other questions that he wanted to ask.

"Thanks!" Arin replied, subconsciously brushing his hair in front of his face to try and hide the fact that he was blushing slightly at Dan's compliment.

"What's it like, living out here? Is it difficult?"

Arin shook his head, "Not really, some days are harder than others but for the most part it's really nice. Some of the animals are assholes, though," He chuckled.

Dan laughed at Arin's remark, and the borrower felt his heart soar at the sound. The human's voice alone had been enough to make him happier than he'd been in a long time, so making him laugh (even if it was only for a brief moment) felt amazing.

"You know, I'm surprised that I've never seen you before. I walk through this forest so often, I feel like a tiny person is something I should've noticed sooner!" Dan remarked, casually resting his hand on a branch that was above his head, "What's your name? I'm Dan." He asked, trying to keep the conversation going. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm the borrower too much and scare him.

"It's Arin," He said with a soft smile, before biting the bullet and confessing, "And every time I've seen you here I've wanted to talk to you, but I always got too nervous..."

Dan paused for a second, slightly taken aback by Arin's confession. He then smiled softly as he replied, "That's actually really sweet, I'm glad we're talking now."

Arin went to reply, but instead let out a startled yelp as a drop of water landed on his head. Both of them looked up at the sky and realised that it had quickly gone from being a light shade of blue to a gloomy, cloudy grey.

"Dammit, I thought it wasn't gonna rain today!" Dan exclaimed. He then noticed the fearful look on Arin's face and realised that this was probably terrible weather for him to get caught in due to his tiny size.

"Shit..." Arin mumbled, worrying about how the hell he was going to get home. He wasn't exactly miles away from his home, but there was enough distance that he knew it wouldn't be easy to traverse through this weather without getting absolutely drenched.

Dan's first instinct was to reach towards Arin, as he wanted to hold him and shelter him from the rain. Arin instinctively flinched as the giant hand approached him so Dan paused and asked if he could pick him up.

Arin tensed up for a moment. He'd never been held by a human before, but he was already beginning to trust Dan. He tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating and nodded. He expected Dan to scoop him up, but instead the human placed his palm beside him and gave him a reassuring smile. Seeing the borrower clamber into the palm of his hand immediately filled Dan with the urge to protect him at all costs.

When Arin was sitting comfortably, Dan cupped his other hand over his head. He didn't want him to feel suffocated or leave him in the dark, but he wanted to protect him from the rain that was slowly getting heavier. Dan internally cursed at himself for not bringing his jacket.

Neither of them wanted to stop talking so soon, but they couldn't exactly stand outside while it was like this either. Both of them were thinking about how nice it might be to go back to Dan's house and spend even more time together.

"Do you want me to take you to your home?" Dan asked, but he secretly hoped that the borrower would want to stay with him for a while longer.

Arin felt his cheeks flare up as he asked, "Do you think- maybe- we could go back to your place? We don't have to if you don't want to, sorry, I just-"

"Of course," Dan cut him off, "I'd love that." He smiled warmly.

As Dan walked, Arin felt really comforted by how gently he was holding him and how careful he was being. Deep down he'd always wondered how it would feel to be so close to a human, and now that it was finally happening he felt really safe and happy.

They continued to talk, and both knew that this was the start of something perfect.


	8. Hug A Giant Day (Egobang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard it was 'Hug A Giant Day' last month so I really quickly wrote this! Decided to make it Egobang too cus I read a really cute fic earlier and I love how much they hug eachother ♡ (I did write this on HAGD but I always forget to post my fics here lmao)

"Arin? What are you doing?" Danny raised an eyebrow as he asked the borrower.

Arin didn't answer at first, as he was busy trying to climb up Danny's long leg. He managed to get a good grip on the ripped jeans that the human wore, but it still wasn't as easy as he'd initially thought. Currently, he was only a few inches above his shoe.

"Do you need some help?" Danny chuckled. Arin normally liked being held and picked up by him, so it was strange watching him choose to struggle instead.

"No! I know what I'm doing!" Arin shouted back, huffing as he grabbed another hole in the jeans and pulled himself up a tiny bit higher. He didn't really know what he was doing but there was no way he was going to quit now. Although Danny towered over him most of the time, he'd somehow underestimated how long his legs actually were!

After what felt like way longer than just a few minutes, Arin finally reached Danny's knee and took a quick moment to catch his breath. His hands hurt a bit from gripping the rough denim so tightly, but he had a plan and he was determined to execute it. He stood up and rubbed his hands together before carrying on.

Danny rested his hand on his cheek and couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched the borrower walk speedily across his leg. He was extremely tempted to reach out and scoop him up, but he resisted that temptation. When Arin approached his torso and began clambering up his shirt, Danny leant back into the sofa to make it slightly easier for him.

Arin loved how soft Danny's t-shirts were. The one he had on today (that had a cute image of a Unicorn on it) made Arin feel like he was climbing a mountain made out of blankets, and the subtle lavender scent was heavenly. It was looser on Danny than the jeans had been, which made getting a grip much easier.

He quickly reached the shoulder and (after taking another moment to catch his breath) he shuffled across to awkwardly hug the side of Danny's neck.

"Happy Hug a Giant Day!" He said lovingly as he nuzzled into him, which made Danny let out a soft laugh. Arin smiled even more as he felt the vibrations of Danny's warm chuckle.

"Hug a Giant Day?" He questioned before reaching up and stroking Arin's back with the tip of his index finger. He always loved Arin's sweet ways of showing him affection and feeling his tiny arms giving him the biggest hug they could.

Arin nodded, not quite wanting to end the embrace yet. He'd tried nudging it out of the way earlier but Danny's curly hair was almost enveloping him now, which tickled slightly. He reached up and could just about touch Danny's stubble, and although it was rough he always loved to softly stroke it when he had the chance.

After a moment he leant back and Danny wrapped his fingers around him before carefully lowering him away from his shoulder. Although the first few times he'd held the borrower he'd been terrified about accidentally hurting or dropping him, nowadays he would hold him whenever he had the chance to. Feeling the light weight of Arin fitting perfectly into the palm of his hand and seeing just how much he trusted him made his heart skip a beat every time. Ever since they first met he'd always had the strong urge to protect Arin, and since they'd started dating that urge had only gotten stronger.

"What was with the climbing?" Danny stifled another laugh, "You know I would've picked you up."

"I just wanted to see if I could do it," Arin smiled proudly, "But I'll admit, I DID underestimate how long your damn legs are!"

"Arin..." He said like a disappointed mother, before the two burst into laughter together, "I didn't even know there was a 'Hug A Giant Day,' but I'm not technically a giant-"

"You are to ME, you big doofus!" Arin interrupted him, which made them both laugh even more.

"Alright, alright, that's a fair point."

"And you know, we could also make it kiss a giant day~" Arin gave Danny a flirtatious smirk, putting extra emphasis on how he said 'kiss.'

Danny jokingly rolled his eyes before lifting Arin towards his face and pursing his lips. Kissing the borrower had also been something that made him nervous at first, but now it was another thing that he adored.

Arin used to be nervous about it a long time ago too, but now he loved the feeling of Danny's soft lips and how gentle his kisses were. He softly stroked his bottom lip as they kissed, and although it was only a brief kiss he still couldn't quite stop his blushing as Danny lowered him back down.

"Happy hug a Giant day," Danny smiled as he held Arin close to his chest for another hug. Arin snuggled close to him and felt completely at peace as he felt the relaxing rhythm of Danny's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a quick one-shot with just a hug for HAGD but I got carried away and added a kiss >w<


	9. It's Fucking Science! (Scientist!Danny Sexbang x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr! The prompt was to use the sentence, "Just remember that I'm a lot smaller than you. Be careful." And the word count is just over 2000 because I got a bit carried away ^^' Also because I'm a dumbass I didn't realise until after I finished writing this that the prompt sentence should probably be at the START of the fic instead of just in the middle, so I may write another one using that sentence so I can do it right...

It was a casual Saturday afternoon and Danny had invited you over to help out with one of his science projects. You were both excited and slightly nervous to see what he'd made this time, as his experiments were always very adventurous, to say the least...

As you entered his lab, you noticed that it was in its usual disorganized state and that Danny was trying to untangle a complete clusterfuck of wires that were connected to the huge device in the corner of the room. He glanced up from his work and his look of annoyance at the wires turned into a bright smile when he saw you.

He immediately stood up and speedily walked over, almost tripping over the wires in his enthusiasm.

Instead of his usual Spandex and cape, he was wearing the scientist outfit that you'd only seen him wear a few times in the past. His labcoat was long and swayed behind him as he approached you and, although he was wearing safety goggles, you could see the twinkle in his eyes. He was just wearing a Rush t-shirt and jeans under his labcoat, and you also noticed that he had blue vinyl gloves on. His curly hair was tightly tied up in a ponytail, however a few wild hairs were sticking out and some hung in front of his face.

"Hey, (Y/N)! I'm so glad you came! I can't wait to show you what I've been working on!"

He grabbed your hand and lead you towards the huge machine. It was shaped like a giant tube and looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie you'd seen ages ago. The tube had glass walls and a silver metal base, and looked just about big enough to stand in. There were several wires connected to it and they lead to a panel with a few brightly coloured buttons and screens on it.

"What is this?" You asked curiously.

"It's a shrink ray! I saw one in a TV Show last week and thought it'd be fun to try making my own."

"No way!" You gasped, "Does it work?"

"Well... That's kinda why you're here. Could you help me do the final tests, please? I'm 99% sure that it'll work but Ninja Brian won't let me test it on him for some reason."

You stifled a giggle at the thought of the murderous Ninja being only a few inches tall, before answering Danny's question, "Sure, I'd love to. What exactly do you need me to do?"

You'd helped Danny quite a few times in the past with his experiments, so you weren't too hesitant about helping with this one. Plus, (although you were way too shy to admit it) you really wanted to be tiny, so him inventing a shrink-ray was like a dream come true. When he'd asked you to help test out the invention you'd almost squealed with excitement!

"I knew I could count on you, (Y/N)!"

He beamed, "Just step into the machine and I'll handle the rest. Oh, and DON'T touch the glass or look at the ray!"

You walked into the tube and your heart began beating faster. Although it was big enough to stand in it still felt slightly claustrophobic and now that you were about to have it tested on you, you couldn't stop trembling anxiously. The glass had a blue tinge to it and made everything outside of the tube look blurred.

"Are you okay in there?" Danny's muffled voice came from outside the glass.

"Yeah!" You shouted back.

"Are you ready for me to push the button?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Okay, good! I'll press it in three... two... one..."

Danny finished counting down and you were instantly engulfed by a blinding white flash. It felt like you were being tightly squeezed and spun around by an unseen force, and it was a sensation that made you dizzier than you'd ever been before.

Although the light disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, it took a moment longer for the dizziness to fade away.

The sound of the door sliding back open and booming footsteps coming towards you made you quickly open your eyes, and the first thing you saw was Danny. This normally wouldn't shock you too much, however he was now absolutely gigantic to you! He was looking at you with a huge smile on his face as he swiftly approached you.

"Holy shit! I can't believe it worked!" Were the first words out of his mouth as he crouched down. Even in that position he still completely towered over you, and the sight of his huge hand reaching towards you made you nervously stumble backwards.

Danny stopped moving his hand and softly smiled, "Relax, (Y/N), I won't hurt you. I do need to pick you up so I can take you out of the machine but don't worry, okay?"

You gulped, "Just remember that I'm a lot smaller than you. Be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful," He said with a smirk as he wrapped his fingers around you and lifted you up. Despite the fact that he was wearing vinyl gloves, you could still feel the warmth radiating from his skin. His fingers were like tree-trunks and the way that they enveloped you made you realise how tiny you truly were.

He walked over to his desk and adjusted his grip on you so that you were now sat in the palm of his hand. He reached towards you with his other hand, and although you were still slightly nervous you didn't flinch. The tip of his index finger was almost the same size as your chest now, and as he softly touched your tiny body you couldn't stop yourself from blushing. He was definitely trying to be gentle, but you could tell that he was far too excited about the fact that his device had worked. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced before and you were adoring every second of it. He stroked the top of your head before slowly rubbing the tip of his finger down your arm. When he reached your hand he gently held it between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Wow..." He whispered, "How do you feel? What's it like, being so tiny?"

It took you a minute to find your voice because of how flustered you were, but after a moment you cleared your throat and spoke, "I- I don't really know how to describe it but being this tiny and seeing everything from this perspective is kind of daunting, but also really cool!"

Your answer made him smile and he continued to massage your hand between his fingers as he thought of his next question, "And how did it feel to be shrunk? Was being in the machine okay? I wanted to make it more of a portable ray-gun but I almost blew up the place when I was trying to do that..." He chuckled as he trailed off.

"It made me feel REALLY dizzy at first but- but it all happened so fast. One minute I was being spun around and surrounded by a bright light, the next I was standing there like nothing even happened."

"I'll have to try it later- provided that getting you back to your normal size works-" He mumbled before immediately bursting into laughter when he saw the shocked look on your face, "I'm kidding! I'm sure it'll work."

You began laughing with him too; his laughter was always so contagious!

"God, (Y/N), you're so adorable," He said softly, grinning when he saw how much that made you blush. The fact that his deep brown eyes were entirely focused on you made your heart flutter, and you were in love with his perfect smile.

...

After an hour or two (you always tended to lose track of time when you were with Danny) of hanging out and admiring how huge everything was to you now, you yawned sleepily.

"Shit, I didn't realise how late it was getting-" Danny mumbled to himself before saying to you, "Do you want me to get you back to your normal size now?"

You really wanted to say no, but instead you said yes because you knew that you should probably go home soon. Besides, you could always ask him to shrink you again in the future!

He steadily walked over to the machine and gently placed you inside before going back over to the buttons that controlled it. The gigantic door closed in what felt like slow-motion and you braced yourself for the blinding flash and dizziness...

The bright light did come, however it didn't feel like anything else was happening. You suddenly heard a loud crackling sound from high above you, and when the light faded away you screamed when you saw that the machine was filling with smoke! The door slid open and Danny quickly pulled you out of it, cupping his hands around you and swiftly moving away from the device.

"Oh god, (Y/N), are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern as he moved his hand and held you closer to his twinkling brown eyes. He stared intently at you, wanting to make sure that you hadn't been injured.

"I'm fine- what happened?" You asked.

Danny let out a sigh of relief, "Well I pushed the button and- and smoke started coming out of the machine... Sorry about picking you up so suddenly, I just panicked!"

"It's okay, I don't mind-" You bit your lip nervously. If the machine was broken then who knows how long you'd be stuck at such a tiny size...

Although you'd wanted to be tiny, you did want to at least be able to get back to normal size when you needed to!

Danny absentmindedly stroked the top of your head with his thumb as he tried to think of what to do, "I'm just gonna put you on the desk for a minute, I need to see if I can fix this..."

When he placed you on the vast surface of the desk, you immediately began to walk around and look at everything towering over you. A stack of books looked like an uneven wall that you could probably climb, and a simple water bottle was the size of a building. You looked over at Danny and the machine. The smoke had thankfully stopped coming out of it (and luckily the lab had a good ventilation system so it was pretty much gone) but it didn't seem like Danny knew how to fix the machine.

He turned to face you with a sheepish look on his face, "I- um- I'm not sure how to fix this- I might need Ninja Brian to do it... But I don't actually know where he is-"

Danny was interrupted by Ninja Brian literally appearing from nowhere.

"Oh, there he is-"

Ninja Brian took one look at you, then one look at the machine and immediately knew what to do. He moved so fast that you could hardly even see him and before you knew it, it looked like he'd fixed the shrink ray! Before you or Danny could say anything else, Brian had already disappeared.

Danny approached you and scooped you into his palm, "So, shall we get you back to normal now that it's fixed?"

You hesitantly fidgeted, as you actually wanted to stay tiny for a little while longer. You knew that it was fixed, but after everything that had just happened you were a bit apprehensive about going back into the tube.

After a brief awkward silence you asked, "Can I maybe stay like this for a bit longer?"

Danny smiled softly and nodded, "Of course you can," He began to stroke your back, "I'm actually kinda relieved that you asked that because I don't wanna stop holding you just yet."

His remark made your heart flutter, and the two of you relaxed together for the rest of the evening. You eventually fell asleep in his palm, and he decided that he could always return you to normal when you woke up the next day.


End file.
